


Espontáneo San Valentín

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose.Fic de San Valentín para la OTP. Espero ustedes hayan pasado un día maravilloso, este es para el concurso #ERERIRENVALENTINECONTEST2021Denle amor, please, pueden leer tranquilos que no hay lágrimas, ni dramas, ni dolores. Para aquellos que esperaban al actu de Completamente Roto, sale mañana, no llegué hoy, mil perdones. Besitos estelares!________________________________________Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención.Advertencias: Por el momento nada excepto algunas palabras altisonantes y lenguaje vulgar, solo eso.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Espontáneo San Valentín

**_._ **

**_._ **

“Precisamente un hombre es un [poeta](https://www.mundifrases.com/tema/poeta/) cuando puede ser, 

[espontánea](https://www.mundifrases.com/tema/espontaneidad/) y naturalmente, lo que es.”

  
[JUAN RAMÓN JIMÉNEZ](https://www.mundifrases.com/frases-de/juan-ramon-jimenez/)

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

Levi se apoyó contra la pared detrás del mostrador, suspiró suave, estaba cansado, ese día habían tenido mucho trabajo extra y como no si era el puto San Valentín.

Fecha comercial puesta para sacarle dinero a los pobres incautos, a las masas.

Por el rabillo del ojo se fijó en la figura del muchacho al final del salón que jugaba con el borde de su copa, su bonito rostro moreno mostraba una expresión de tristeza y decepción. Aún quedaban un par de parejas por aquí y por allá, terminando sus postres y prodigándose arrumacos, en una hora más cerrarían el salón, y el chico lindo había estado sentado por más de tres horas. De vez en cuando miraba distraídamente el celular. Había recibido una llamada hacía un rato, no es que fuera un chismoso pero sin querer había escuchado como la otra persona le cancelaba la cita.

La mayoría de la gente ante un evento así se hubiera levantado y se hubiera ido, pero el chico lindo se quedó ahí, mirando a la velita del centro de mesa derretirse al igual que sus esperanzas de pasar una velada agradable, las piernas cruzadas y los ojos tristes. No era su problema, pero… ¿cómo decirlo? De alguna manera le dolía, le incomodaba, era como esas espinas pequeñas que a uno se le incrustan en los dedos y aunque se intenta no hay manera de sacarlas.

¿Y entonces que se supone que debía hacer? ¡Qué patético! Un tipo de más de treinta intentando consolar a un joven de veintitantos que no conoce, que no sabe qué le ha sucedido, que no tiene nada que ver en absoluto con él.

Levi hacía más de diez años que trabajaba en ese restaurante, sus funciones rotaban de acuerdo a la necesidad, podía estar de lavacopas, como de cajero, como de conserje, mozo, si hasta una vez lo habían puesto a cocinar porque el chef estaba enfermo se adaptaba, como un camaleón, aunque por lo general su puesto era el de atender las mesas, sobre todo ese día que había estado hasta el límite de la capacidad, si hasta hubo personas esperando afuera. Ah, el maldito cupido.

No era un restaurante de gran categoría, pero tampoco era de poca monta, tenía lo suyo. Conseguir reserva era relativamente fácil, excepto en estas ocasiones por lo que dedujo que el muchacho habría reservado con mucha anticipación y todo para quedarse ahí tomando solo una copa de vino mientras el amor florecía a su alrededor.

Levi había visto a mucha gente comer sola, había presenciado discusiones, festejos, declaraciones de amor y de guerra, de todo, y raramente se sentía conmovido por alguna de ellas. Aunque intentaba ignorarlo y seguir con sus labores, no podía, había como hilos dentro de su pecho tirando y tirando, exigiendo ser atendidos, ¿pero qué carajos podía hacer?

Luego de darle vuelta durante mucho rato y quedando ya las últimas tres parejas, se fue a la cocina. Todos estaban reventados, ya habían hecho la mayor parte de la limpieza, el resto con seguridad mañana porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

—Levi —le dijo Erwin, el dueño del lugar—, no quisiera hacerte esto pero te toca cerrar hoy.

Y le metió la llave en el bolsillo del delantal negro que estaba usando el hombre mientras lo miraba compungido, si claro, no quería pero lo había hecho, lo había condenado a quedarse hasta el final de todo.

—Al menos deja que mañana entre más tarde —gruñó a modo de respuesta.

—Claro, claro, de hecho, tómate la mitad de la jornada en compensación.

El rubio era exigente pero también comprensivo, Levi suspiró y asintió. Petra, una de las asistentes del chef Nikolo, bostezó sin mucho disimulo y se secó la frente. Uno a uno, todos los empleados fueron abandonando el local. A él le quedaba recoger los últimos manteles, barrer un poco y ya.

Cuando la cocina quedó vacía fue a revolver los refrigeradores, el jefe siempre le permitía servirse lo que gustara, tanto a él como a los empleados, pero lo cierto es que no era de comer demasiado. Revisó hasta que encontró un postrecito de crema sobre una base galleta, parecía una especie de mini pastel, pero así solo en un plato blanco se veía un poco sosa, de manera que cortó unas hojitas de menta y ahí le formó un corazón. Cursi. Pero bueno, ¿qué más daba? A lo sumo lo dejaría ahí sin tocar y como empleado no podía atreverse a más.

Dudó unos segundos entre hacerlo o no hacerlo, normalmente su razón siempre le ganaba cuando de tomar decisiones se refería, pero hoy parecía haberse esfumado, tenía ganas de hacer algo diferente, definitivamente no podría irse a dormir tranquilo si no intentaba… no sé, hacer algo “más”.

Se arregló el cabello frente a un aparador de aluminio de la cocina y tomó el plato, con ese aire de elegancia que tenía, caminó hasta el muchacho solitario y depositó el mismo frente suyo. El joven por primera vez pareció salir de esa burbuja de aire donde estaba atrapado y lo enfocó con sus enormes ojos verdes. ¡Qué belleza de mirada! ¿Cómo era posible que alguien se hubiera atrevido a dejar plantado a semejante criatura celestial? Si Levi llegaba a enterarse alguna vez de quién se trataba, iría corriendo a romperle la cara, fuera hombre o mujer.

—Cortesía de la casa —fue todo lo que dijo ante la mirada de duda del comensal.

—¿A esta hora? —preguntó el joven con una sutil sonrisa que para Levi fue como un temblor, pero no en sus pies, sino en su pecho.

Se encogió de hombros porque después de todo eso de mentir no se le daba bien. El muchacho miró el plato unos segundos, lo giró para mirarlo desde varios ángulos, le tomó una foto con su celular y finalmente tomó el tenedor para probar el mismo. Al parecer el sabor fue de su agrado porque sonrió complacido. Una sonrisa completa, de mejilla a mejilla y entonces Levi lo supo, el puto cupido aún andaba haciendo de las suyas, maldito pejelagarto aludo y metiche.

El chico lo miró y luego de tragar le siguió sonriendo.

—Está delicioso, muchas gracias.

—De-de nada.

—¡Mozo! —dijo una de las parejas y le interrumpieron el deleite, el festín que se estaba dando de poder mirar más de cerca ese mar de perlas relucientes que eran los dientes del joven.

Se excusó y fue a llevarles la cuenta, al igual que a la otra pareja, la tercera ya había pagado y se retiró, por primera vez en toda su vida estaba rogando que los putos clientes se quedaran un rato más, ¡un rato más por todos los cloros!

La segunda pareja le dejó una propina adecuada y se fueron, solo quedaba una. Desde la barra intentaba fingir que estaba secando unas copas (que estaban secas), solo para poder admirar cómo el joven ya no estaba triste y disfrutaba de su postre como un niño con juguete nuevo. Debería habérselo llevado antes, pero es que no se le había ocurrido. Él no servía para esas cosas del romance y tal. Lo había intentado unas dos veces, eso de estar en pareja, no que le molestara la soledad pero, a veces se sentía bonito que te tomaran la mano, te besaran y eso. Pero al parecer tenía una especie de don para arruinar todo, era muy torpe, se lo habían dicho, y como un perro que es regañado por cagar en la alfombra se había acostumbrado a evadir todo lo que tuviera que ver con el amor.

Momento. ¿Por qué carajos estaba pensando en el amor en estos momentos? Tratar de consolar a una pobre alma abandonada no tenía nada que ver con el amor o esos temas complicados, eso creía al menos hasta ese día.

Para su mala fortuna la última pareja se fue y el joven se puso de pie y se acercó para agradecer de nuevo e irse luego de abonar. Levi salió del mostrador y aunque abrió la boca nada le salió, ya que justo el joven se giró en ese momento y se paralizó, como cuando te encuentran haciendo una travesura y te atrapan con las manos en la masa.

—Oh, ¿iba a decirme algo? —dijo el joven al ver al mozo con la boca abierta.

—Eh, que, que vuelva pronto, lo esperamos.

¿Vieron? Torpeza en su máxima expresión, o timidez, o una ridícula mezcla de ambas.

—Claro, volveré.

Y se fue. Levi suspiró de nuevo y se refregó en la cara, no supo por qué, pero quería pegarse a sí mismo, por no tener la suficiente lucidez, por no poseer el vocabulario suficiente (o el valor) de decir algo más, ¿pero qué? Le hubiera gustado conversar un poquito con el joven, saber su nombre al menos, tal vez por eso le había anotado su nombre y su número en la boleta de cobro que le dejó al joven, aunque vio con desilusión como el mismo ni siquiera la miraba para meterla en el bolsillo. ¿Algún día la vería?

Mientras trapeaba el piso habló al aire.

—Escúchame maldito murciélago estafador —le hablaba a cupido por si no lo notaron—, más te vale que uses tu brujería para que ese chico sepa al menos que le dejé mi teléfono, carajo, ¡haz algo, maldita sea! Cobarde, siempre vas por ahí desparramando tus flechas y que la gente se joda, ¡me cago en ti!

Una vez que terminó, cerró todo y cuando bajó los cuatro escalones que lo conectaban con la calle casi se cae de la impresión, las piernas se le volvieron fideos y por poco se va de bruces sino fuera porque un bonito joven alcanzó a agarrarlo de un brazo.

Y si Levi pensaba que la sonrisa de ese dios era hermosa, tendría que decir que sus ojos llenos de preocupación eran gloriosos. Al parecer le estaba hablando y al fin su cerebro conectó con su cuerpo y pudo enderezarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… resbalón…

Que alguien le enseñara a hablar de nuevo, solo se quedó ahí como un triste calamar sin vida, sin saber qué hacer o decir, menos mal que el otro no era tan despistado.

—Lo siento si te asusté, no era mi intención, es solo que, bueno, de verdad quería agradecerte el gesto, noté que todos los empleados se habían ido y… no voy a contarte lo horrible que venía siendo este día hasta que… El postre estuvo increíble, gracias.

—Claro, digo, no hay problema, no me asustaste solo me sorprendí, ¿estuviste esperando todo este tiempo?

—No tengo nada más para hacer y, lo siento te estoy retrasando, ya es muy tarde.

—No, no, en realidad yo tampoco, bueno, eh… —miró su reloj.

—Ya, te dejo, que pases una bonita noche, gracias de nuevo, nos vemos.

—¡Espera! Eh… ¿tienes un nombre?

Si tuviera una sartén en la mano se la daría en la cabeza, sin dudar. El chico sonrió, contento.

—Eren.

—Yo he, a veces después de trabajar tanto voy aquí a la vuelta a tomar un café, están abiertos toda la noche y es café es muy bueno, es mejor que el nuestro, pero no se lo digas a mi jefe que se pone verde de la envidia.

Algo bueno estaba haciendo porque el joven lindo estaba riendo animado.

—Entonces, ¿debería invitarte un café en agradecimiento?

—No, no quise decir que me debieras un café, no me debes nada —notó que el joven bajaba la mirada y la sonrisa se perdía, oh, no, no, estaba pasando de nuevo, a la mierda el protocolo—. Eren, escucha, no me conoces y yo no te conozco, pero soy muy malo, qué digo malo, soy pésimo con esto de… conversar, no sé, no importa, vamos por un café.

Levi suspiró derrotado y Eren nuevamente volvió a sonreír.

—De acuerdo, vamos, pero antes agradecería si me dices cómo te llamas.

—Sí, es Levi, así a secas.

—¿Y a húmedas?

Levi enarcó una ceja y Eren levantó sus manos.

—Solo estaba bromeando, lo siento —dijo Eren.

—Sí, lo entendí, es solo que no soy de reírme mucho, pero es una buena.

Caminaron hasta el café en silencio, Levi no sabía ni qué decir, ni qué hacer, era como haber puesto su caña de pescar en el océano y pum, de pronto tiene a Mobi Dick a sus pies, ni él podía creérselo, que al fin por hacer lo que sentía las cosas le hubieran salido bien. O hasta ahora por lo menos.

Tomaron dos lattes con azúcar extra grandes con una dona que les regalaron por el día de los enamorados, la chica les señaló la publicidad, una dona por pareja. Eren la recibió con esa enorme sonrisa que le quedaba espectacular. Levi se hizo una nota mental, averiguar desde cuando las sonrisas eran adictivas.

—Así que te plantaron.

No era una pregunta, un arranque fuerte, sin vueltas, como era él, Eren estaba resignado.

—Bueno, en realidad no tenía muchas esperanzas de que viniera en primer lugar.

—Es un crimen dejarte así esperando, por si quieres mi opinión.

Eren aspiró el reconfortante aroma del café y bebió un sorbo, quien diría que un día que pintaba ser de mierda estuviera remontando a uno genial en un tris.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes con quien festejar tu San Valentín?

—No, yo no hago esas cosas.

—Tal vez no ahora, pero tal vez ¿antes?

—Soy un bicho raro, nunca festejé San lo que sea, solo me parece una excusa para que los comerciantes vacíen los bolsillos de la gente.

—Entonces acabo de romper tu tradición, supongo.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te guste o no, estamos festejando San Valentín en este preciso momento y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo. Hazte responsable, tú empezaste desde el momento en que me diste ese postre.

Levi quedó en blanco, su corazón se aceleró y no sabía adonde estaba yendo o de qué iba todo eso que estaba pasando, pero algo era seguro, le gustaba muchísimo.

—De acuerdo, haré una excepción por ti, Eren.

Se pasaron el resto de la noche conversando, todo fluía correctamente, cuando Levi se sentía acorralado en algún callejón de la charla Eren venía a su rescate, sus respuestas que tantas veces habían sido criticadas de parcas, amargas, eran motivo de celebración para el joven. Tan cómodos estaban que ni cuenta se dieron cuando el sol comenzó a teñir de rosa el horizonte ante su inminente regreso. Para entonces ya llevaban un mocachino y un americano fuerte, y otra dona.

Caminaron tranquilos, unos al lado del otro, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, de todas la vidas existentes, de todas la centurias.

—¿Podrías darme tu número? —pidió Eren cuando estaban llegando a la avenida principal y la resolana les calcinaba los gastados ojos por la trasnochada anterior.

—Sí, verás, en realidad ya te lo había dado pero no lo notaste —admitió balanceándose sobre sus pies y sintiéndose nervioso otra vez.

—¿Cuándo?

—En el restaurante, lo puse en… en el ticket de pago, ejem.

Eren abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión y revolvió en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el papel, se rió contagiando al más bajo.

—Y yo que pensé que había hecho el primer movimiento, caray.

Se acompañaron unos minutos más hasta que el hermoso joven detuvo un taxi, antes de irse quedaron en escribirse y verse de nuevo. Eren subió al auto, pero de inmediato se bajó y tomando por sorpresa al camarero, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó en la boca. Levi reaccionó unos segundos después y aprovechó para disfrutar de ese mágico momento mientras estaba en puntas de pie y se agarraba del gabán de Eren. Sintió a ese efecto llamado “mariposas en el estómago” contaminarlo por doquier y entonces creyó en todo, las frases cursis, los poemas, los globos de corazones e hijo de puta de cupido, era real como nunca antes lo hubiera creído.

Luego de ese beso memorable, donde ambos quedaron aturdidos, Eren le regaló una sonrisa nueva, una sonrisa solamente hecha para él y luego se fue.

Luego de que llegó a su casa, alimentó su perico y se dio una ducha, ya metido en su cama, notó que había un mensaje de un contacto nuevo:

“Tal vez no hice el primer movimiento, pero sí el último de esta cita. Esperaré por muchas más, gracias, Levi”.

—¡Ya basta, murciélago rosa, que ya me tienes, ya me tienes! —gritó mientras pataleaba en su cama.

Esta vez no iba a esconderse ni evadirlo, el verdadero amor era de lo más lindo… y espontáneo.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
